Immortals: Legends of Hellas
by MP Cole
Summary: "Immortals" was an interesting film. I still think it could have followed the true myth of Theseus more. I love Greek Mythology and I've researched the myth extensively. Characters from the original story will be included here. This story follows the course of the film and the ancient story as much as possible. Hope you enjoy this. I do not own "Immortals".


**Immortals: Legends of Hellas**

**(A/N: **_**Immortals**_** was an interesting film. I still think it could have followed the true myth of Theseus more. I love Greek Mythology and I've researched the myth extensively. Hope you enjoy this. I do not own **_**Immortals**_**.) **

**A/N: The actual antagonist of the Theseus myth was King Minos of Crete, not Hyperion, who was one of the Titans. I will also acknowledge Phaedra's sister Ariadne, who played a key role in the myth. The Titans had no part whatsoever in the myth of Theseus, so I will not be including them. I chose to change Phaedra's first dream vision in the movie. The ancient Hellines (Greeks) did not worship in Christian-style monasteries as shown in the beginning of the movie. The Epirus Bow is also fictional too and I will not mention it. Few of the characters in the movie are not really mythological figures and some are named after real figures of Hellas ancient history.)**

**Chapter 1: Immortal & Divine**

The screams of people had erupted and the soldiers, bursting to the gates of the citadel, saw the flames spreading from the cities and temples of Hellas. Thick clouds of black smoke ascended from the scorching ruins to the skies. Overlooking the flaming destruction of the kingdoms and islands of Hellas, an arrogant, tall, brooding warrior stood. His face covered by a bull's head mask. Breathing slowly as he watched temples, palaces, and cities be devoured by fire. He triumphantly raised his sword high towards the heavens in victory.

The horrific nightmare quickly broke as an olive-skinned hazel-eyed slim Minoan young woman awakened, breathing heavily with fear as though the nightmare were real. Three women who shared the same bedchamber with her were awakened by her gasping and went to her side to comfort her. The young woman's name was Phaedra, princess of Crete.

One of the three young women, green-eyed with long brown hair, named Ariadne, sister to the distressed one asked what frightened her.

"My sister princess . . . what vision did you dream?" Ariadne asked knowing that Apollo no doubt had come to her sister in her dreams, showing her what future the Fates had deemed.

Phaedra, short of breath, could not keep silent of the terrible vision she just experienced. Her sister and two fellow priestesses needed to know. "Chaos . . . unleashed" she answered fearfully.

"By who" asked one of the two priestesses Phaedra and Ariadne shared the chamber.

"My father, king Minos. He seeks to invade the city of Athens. To rule over all of Hellas" Phaedra replied with a heart heavy with disbelief and terror.

"We must pray" the second priestess advised.

Phaedra, Ariadne, and the two priestesses went to the sanctuary of the protective Snake Goddesses. There in the inner sanctuary before a magnificent colossal golden statue of the goddess. They made a libation to their goddess, pouring some wine on the marble floor and then each took a sip from the goblet.

_When this world was still young . . . long before man or beast roamed these lands . . . there was a war in the heavens. Immortals, once thought incapable of death discovered they had the power to kill one another. The victors became the Olympians while the vanquished known as the Titans, were forever imprisoned within the bowels of Tartarus. Eons passed, mankind flourished, and the Great War receded from memory. But an evil far more vicious . . . has emerged._

Nycomedes, a priest of the temple had heard the thunderous roars of men converging nearer toward the temple. From the ramparts of the sanctuary, to his shocked terror, an army of Cretan warriors marched upon the shrine. Phaedra, Ariadne and their priestesses heard the shouting too. It was no mystery who was at the head of the army.

"Our father Minos is here" Phaedra said terrified to her sister and fellow priestesses "He comes for me."

"We must go now" one of the priestesses urged Phaedra.

**Temple of the Snake Goddess**

**Hellas 1228 BC**

Nycomedes knew exactly why Minos and his army had come to the temple. Bound by oath to defend the virgin oracle and princess, he immediately ran to help them try to flee to safety. Followed by a company of armed men, at the head king Minos of Crete marched forward into the inner sanctum of the temple.

"Stop, you cannot enter here. This is sacred ground" warned a priest of the goddess to the king.

"Sacred for who?" asked Minos smugly unmoved by the priest's words.

Minos soldiers led the priest's attendants out of the sanctuary.

"What do you want from us?" asked the priest trying to contain and hold back his fear.

"Where is my daughter Phaedra- the virgin oracle?" Minos asked as he walked toward the sacred brazier filled with blessed water.

"Defile this temple further and you will risk the wrath of the gods" the priest cautioned Minos, knowing his sacrilege would not go unpunished.

"The Gods?" Minos said with hate on his lips as he gazed up toward the temple ceiling at a fresco depicting the gods in combat during the Great War. He removed his hoplite helmet, casting it upon the floor before spitting into the sacred font in disgust. The long dark brown haired hazel-eyed bearded king despised the Olympians above all else.

"Gods?" Minos replied to the priest with a menacing wicked smile on his scared hard face. He pushed the priest down on his knees.

"Go ahead call upon them. Pray. Ask for their help" he urged smelling the fear reeking from the elderly priest, Minos picked up an oil lamp from the offering table and poured its oil over the priest's body "Pray to the same gods who idly stood by as my wife Pasiphae was driven to mate with a bull and my only son Androgeus was killed."

The priest looked into Minos eyes with courage and disgust.

"I too cried to the heavens for help" Minos told the priest as he doused him with oil "But instead of mercy, I was met with silence and the wretched sight of my family suffering and behaving like animals until they were tainted with shame or death." Minos fury began to rage "Your gods will no longer mock me. I will have my revenge!" he swore to the priest.

"It is not too late to end this madness. Salvation can be yours if you wish it" the priest tried to convince the Cretan king otherwise, hoping he would see to reason.

"Let me enlighten you, priest" Minos answered before pushing over a torch lamp near the pool of oil the priest knelt in. The priest quickly caught fire and his screams filled the temple as his flesh burned, "I will have my revenge on the gods- and end their reign" he swore while the priest scorched.


End file.
